The King of Fighters 1999: The Rise of NESTS
by Lo-Drew
Summary: One night, Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami were cloned by a mysterious cartel wanting to rule the world. However, one clone rebelled and defected from the cartel. With the 99 tourney brings new fighters and rules, what will happen when their paths meet?
1. New Evil Rises: 1999 Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the KOF characters. However, I own the OC's in so whoever wants to use them can only with permission.

Prologue: Orchi was defeated by the Tri-Sacred Team (Kyo, Iori and Chizuru). After the huge climax between Orochi, Kyo and Iori, they weren't seen again. Shortly after, a cartel entitled NESTS captured the bodies of Kyo AND Iori and cloned both of them. They took DNA from both fighters and injected them into children that they had captured. One child that was injected was K'. K' was stripped of all of his memories thanks to NESTS and was captured to be a part of "testing". He got injected with Kyo's DNA. K' soon defected the NESTS organization after seeing the multiple clones and being sickened by NESTS. While defecting, K' took a 14 year old chestnut hair girl who has ice powers (Kula). During that defection, Iori and Kyo escaped as well. NESTS leader Nests soon announced the King of Fighters 1999 Tournament, this time, four teams each, in hopes of gaining more fighters' data in order to make more clones in their plans for "world restoration".

K' and Kula soon met Maxima, who wants to destroy NESTS as well for the same purposes as well as avenge the loss of his friend Rocky. Their forth member of their "Hero Team" would be an assassin named Lin, who seeks to kill the traitor of his clan(Hizoku), Ron, who joined NESTS for personal gain.

Meanwhile, Kyo once again reunited the Japan Team with Goro, Benimaru and Shingo even in hopes of destroying NESTS and get answers on why they cloned him.

Iori recruited his team. First, he hired assassin Vanessa, then managed to make Yamazki joined and somehow, made Eiji Kisaragi join his team (remember, Iori assaulted Eiji and Billy after KOF 95 when those three where the Rival Team). The Yagami Team's purposes were also to destroy NESTS and kill Kyo Kusanagi. Heidren recruits Whip to join the Ikari Team in order to capture the Hero Team to find answers on NESTS. The stage was set for a blockbuster KOF tournament!

The Teams

Hero Team  
K'(leader)  
Maxima  
Kula Diamond  
Lin

Japan Team  
Kyo(leader)  
Goro Damon  
Shingo Yabuki  
Benimaru

Yagami Team  
Iori Yagami  
Vanessa  
Yamazaki  
Eiji Kisaragi

Korea Team  
Kim  
Choi  
Chang  
Jhun Hoon

Psycho Soldiers  
Athena  
Chin  
Kensou  
Bao

Fatal Fury Team  
Terry  
Andy  
Mai  
Joe

Women's Team  
King  
Kasumi  
Blue Mary  
Li Xiangfei

AOF Team  
Ryo  
Robert  
Yuri  
Takuma

Ikari Team  
Ralf Jones  
Clark Still  
Leona Heidren  
Whip

Comment on the teams and chapter one should be up. This story should have more dialogue and details and probably over five chapters long.


	2. Blazin'

Disclaimer: I don't own the KOF characters. They belong to SNK Playmore. But, this storyline belongs to me. This is somewhat of an AU but in reality it's what I think the NESTS saga should have been. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Blazin'

_The King of Fighters. _Many things can be said about this tournament; unpredictable, exciting, entertaining, etc. Once an underground tournament has now spanned all over the world, becoming a global event. The last four tournaments saw fighters from around the world sign their names on that entrance list. Interesting fact is that the Japan Team won all four, which as of now is a record. But with this new "Striker" system, the teams are now four members each. The Striker system works as followed. During the match, if a teammate gives a signal, a Striker will come out. Now, the Striker for that match has only a brief period of time to help his teammate beat down your opponent before they have to go back to the sidelines.

So in 1999, violent fighting returned.

Today was a peaceful. The sun was blazing and the folks of Southtown were buzzing. That buzz was the annual King of Fighters Tournament, which the first round match ups would take place in. The teams that were in temporary stayed in the hotels that were sponsors of the tournaments. The hotel managers were given instruction by the 'sponsor' to get everything smooth and painless until the actual tournament began.

"Tonight, we fight the Psycho Soldiers," a red haired women stated in her hotel room. She wore a white causal shirt with black pants, black gloves and a black tie to add to it. Soon, another red hair walked out of his separate room.

"Psycho Soldiers," he stated. "Bah, those runts should be easy. We should destroy them. Anything that takes me one step closer to my goal."

"Take it easy Yagami, we need that aggression for the match later today," the women grinned.

"Listen women. I hired you to do my bidding. No one tells me what to do or what not to."

"Is that so? You know I have my reasons too in why I want to take down NESTS. Besides, we'll face Kyo's team later if we win tonight. Isn't that what you wanted Iori?"

Iori stared out of the window, ignoring her response. He glared at the sun, thinking about Kyo Kusanagi. The women soon walked closer to the door.

"Where are you going," Iori asked staring at one of his teammates.

"I'm getting some fresh air. Care to join me?"

"No," he snapped.

"Whatever. I mean, for someone who's always lonely, I figured you could use some company. Later."

Vanessa closed the door as Iori stood in his team's room by himself. Many things ran through his mind during this. The temporary time he was a test subject for NESTS. Yagami had his goals set on dealing things his way. Although he doesn't truly remember being cloned, he remembers escaping and having to fend off his clones and Kyo clones. As much as he despised his clones, he really had a distain for the Kyo clones. Kyo Kusanagi was the one person he desired to kill. And the fact that there was multiples of him plus the fact that he hates the site of him really pissed him off.

"Iori," a blonde woman in a business suit entered the room. She noticed that Iori was next with his back leaning against the wall.

"Where are your teammates?"

"Hm, there'll be back," he answered. "What the hell do you want?"

"About that. I've been ordered by the sponsor to restrain you from the other team as it seems that you and a certain someone really hate each other."

"Who the hell could that be? "

"Kyo Kusanagi from the Japan Team."

Iori quickly reached a vertical base with fire in his eyes.

"Kyo is here? Good, now I'll just kill him now and get it over with!"

"Look, as the manager of this hotel, I cannot allow you to disturb the guest at this hotel.

"Listen you me. I don't care if you're a girl. But right now, you're in my way of my goals. If you don't move from the door, I'll kill you myself!"

Threaten; the women obeyed Iori's demand. Yagami quickly leave his room and walk to the elevator. He touched the button and got on. Two floors later and Iori found himself on the fifth floor. Iori paces his way through the rooms until he finds a room. 514 was the room number. Instead of knocking, Iori kicked the door in and spotted the Japan Team playing a couple rounds of spades.

"Kyo," Iori stated with vigor while igniting a purple flame.

"Yagami," he stated obviously pissed that Iori barged in the room.

"What the hell are you going here," Benimaru questioned.

"Stay out of this or you'll be dead next," Iori threatened as he entered the room. He never left his eyes off Kyo as he continued to ignite a flame

"Kusanagi-sun," Shingo replied, "calm down."

Iori completely ignored Shingo's plea as he got right into Kyo's face.

"You're not wanted him Yagami so I suggest you leave," Kyo insisted.

"Is that so? Are you afraid of your inevitable fate?"

"Fate is for losers Yagami. And so are you if you think you will kill me."

"It's not a thought; it's more like a reality. I'll grind you to the deepest regions of the Earth to kill you! The sight of you makes me sick."

"The feeling's mutual. Now, I'll say this again because it seems that your hearing cells are fried. Leave our room."

"Make me. Do you think you can hurt me Kyo?"

"I know I can. Besides, for once, you're not the one I want to fight. See, unlike you, I'm taking action in finding out why I was cloned."

Iori soon experienced a flashback of his own escape from the grasp of NESTS suddenly. He then began to speak again.

"I haven't forgotten about them myself. Whoever cloned us are after bigger things. But I'm the only one hat can stop them. You on the other hand will stay out my way. Unless you want to die right now it doesn't matter to me!"

"Kyo, we must get ready for our match against the Korea Team," Goro added.

"That's your cue Yagami," Kyo snapped. "Leave!"

Yagami smirked before letting a laugh escape his mouth.

"Kyo, consider yourself on life support," he muttered. "You better pray that you lose before facing me!"

Iori stormed out of the room, leaving the Japan Team behind.

"It looks like you still have unfinished business eh Kyo," questioned Benimaru.

"Yeah apparently. Let's get ready for the match."

"Kusanagi-sun, you never told us that Iori was in the same building you were what you were cloned," Shingo retorted.

"There are still things unanswered about that day. That's why we need to win this tournament. Knowing the tournament's past, I'm betting that the men responsible are the 'sponsor'. They have all my answers and I plan on finding out why they would clone me. We can't lose!"

* * *

"Damnit Kula, can you eat anything other than candy," a white haired fighter shouted while searching for food.

"K', stop being harsh to the girl," another man stated.

"I see this little girl has you under her finger Maxima," stated K' who began drinking water from a jug.

"Besides, we fight in the next hour and we're facing a tough team. They might be females, but their reputation is high in this town. And by the way, Kula's not really a little girl. You're only older than her by a mere four years K'."

"I don't care. As long as we rid the world of that sham of a cartel I'll be satisfied. Speaking of team, where is Lin?"

"Somewhere around here. "

"That gut is difficult to deal with. I still don't know why he's a part of the team. He doesn't even like us even though I could care less."

"Look K', Lin wants to take down a certain agent of NESTS and together we can work as a team to overthrow them. Plus, you're not always easy to deal with yourself."

"What the hell does that mean Maxima? I'm the damn leader of the team."

"True but I insisted us to form the team."

"That was stupid. You know I hate KOF tournaments. There's always lame!"

As they argued, Kula began to eat her lollypop.

"So K', after we dethrone NESTS, what are you plans," questioned Maxima.

"I'm not sure," he answered back. "I've been so focused on taking them I've completely forgot about that. At this point I'm unsure of things after this whole deal is over. I know one thing; I won't have to enter another stupid KOF tournament. The only thing I can think of is two things."

What's that Dash-man?"

"First, I must find out about my past. That's a must. Then I plan on fighting Kyo Kusanagi, the man who DNA runs through my body. I need to prove that I'm more than a clone. Not only to NESTS but for myself."

"Easy cowboy. Let's just focus on the task at hand."

"K' just stares at Maxima as he finishes the jug of water. Kula continues to be fond of the sucker while watching TV. Soon a figure decomposes into the air and into a human forum. The man was bald, wore yellow pants and a black shirt that was ripped from his shoulders. His face was covered.

"Where the hell have you been," K' questioned with anger.

"That only concerns me. You have no right to question me," the man snickered.

"Oh really Lin?"

"Yes it is. Remember, I only joined to avenge my clan not to help your needs."

"I'm tired of your bullshit. I'm not intimidated by you. You're lucky we are teammates."

"Put your money where your mouth is. I have no problem killing you right here and now."

"Can both of you stop," said Maxima. "Look, like or not, you two are teammates. All four of us have the same goal and we can do this that together. Now is that hard to ask for?"

Lin and K' just remain silent for a moment.

"Whatever," sighed K'

"Don't get in my way," Lin retorted.

"Same goes to you."

"_These two will never get along_," Maxima thought.

* * *

The first matches were on the horizon as the sun began to set. The fights would commence in the next hour so the four teams were heading their way to the location.

However, Iori paced back and forth, waiting for the arrival of Yamazaki and Eiji. Vanessa just slumped on the couch switching channels on the remote given by the hotel's management.

"Where are those two," Iori stated venomously.

"They should be here by now," Vanessa stated while continuing surfing the TV.

As they waited, Iori noticed the doorknob turning and then the door opened. Soon, a man that had black hair, but above his forehead it is blonde with a black t-shirt with short sleeves and black pants plus matching gloves that doesn't his fingers.

"There he is," Vanessa replied.

"Sorry for the hold up," Yamazaki calmly grinned. "I was enjoying myself by busting heads if you know what I mean Yagami."

"You think you can do whatever you want," Iori stated with vigor. "Remember our deal, you help me take down NESTS, I'll pay you double the prize money of this tournament."

Swiftly, Yamazaki placed his right hand on Yagami's head with his hand taking the shape of a gun.

"Remember something Yagami. I only on this team to get that money you promised. Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?"

Iori shrugs Yamazaki's hand off his head.

"Easy Yamazaki," a man from the open widow which led to the balcony stated. He wore a purple and orange ninja outfit.

"Eiji," Yagami quickly turned to see him walk in the room.

"The only person that will kill Yagami is me as we have unfinished business right Yagami?"

"If you help me do what I want, I'll help you kill those Kyokugenryu Karate practitioners and then, you can try to kill me."

"You better keep your end of the bargain Yagami."

Yagami just shrugged that comment as Yamazaki began munching on Horse sashimi (horse meat) that was given to him by the hotel management. Vanessa soon turned to see the latest news in sports. Soon, a female hotel manager opens the door and enters the room.

"You're fight will begin in the next 30 minutes so you four need to get to the destination," she insisted.

The four quickly proceed to walk out of the room. The Yagami Team soon went into the limbo that was provided them.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time to go K'," Kula called from the window as K' stared at the moon from the balcony.

"I'm coming," answered K'. He continued to stare at the moon. Then, he closes his eyes thinking about something.

"My past…my future….they took them both. They planned on making me a slave, a mere tool for their bidding. Well, I'm not something ordinary clone! I'm unique and my own person. All the other clones can burn in hell. I will put an end to your schemes. I, Maxima and Kula will bring all of you down. For all those who have fallen victim to you pieces of scum….I will destroy you!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At an unknown secret base, a man hidden in shadows with only his white hair revealing surveys the TV's showing all the teams. Soon, a sinister laugh escapes his month.

"So K', let's see how long can you endure the tournament. After all, it's time to see if my offspring is a success! Good luck K'!"

* * *

Notes:

If you didn't notice, The Yagami Team, The Japan Team and the Hero Team will be the main teams in this story. That's doesn't mean I will exclude the other teams, it just means that these three will be the primary with K' being the main character.

I tried to give a good explanation on why the Yagami Team was a team. For those who wondered, Yamazaki asked the same thing with he joined the Outlaw Team and Eiji just want to kill Ryo and then later on Iori. Vanessa and Iori however want a piece of NESTS and later down the road; Vanessa's back story on why she wants NESTS will be fleshed out.

As far as the other stories, the Street Fighter chapter is half way done, so is the Hero team story and the Naruto story. So be on the lookout there.

Hope that you enjoyed it. Rant and rave; positive or negative, I want to hear it. Later.


	3. Sadistic Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own the KOF characters. They belong to SNK Playmore.

Chapter 3: Sadistic Eyes

9:00 P.M. in Southtown. At an active part of town, full of food stands, shops and people just plain hanging out, the Psycho Soldiers waited for their opponents. Standing alongside from them was a slender black haired woman with a traditional business suit.

"Where are our opponents," Kensou stated impatiently.

"Maybe Iori really didn't enter the tournament," stated Athena.

"I doubt it."

"Uh guys they're here" Bao interrupted as the small boy pointed to their opponents nearby a stand. Iori along with his teammates caused a buzz from the crowd who gathered together for the fight due to Iori being presumed dead.

"Let's just get this over with," Iori growled. "I don't want to waste my time with weaklings like you."

"It looks like you've maintain your hateful attitude," Chin stated.

"Listen, Yagami's right. You should just forfeit before anything bad happens," Vanessa interrupted. Eiji sounded mute while Yamazaki was pumped up to fight.

"It doesn't matter. Now, shall we begin your reckoning day," Iori gruffly stated.

"Very well," the slender woman replied. "Ok, this is the first round in the 1999 King of Fighters Tournament. On my right is the Psycho Soldiers Team led by Athena Asamiya and on my left is the Yagami Team led by Iori Yagami. The rules have been explained to all of you and any violation of these rules may result in disqualification. So, select you're first fighter and let's begin.

"Yamazaki," Iori ordered," you're up first. I'll be the striker. "

"Well, someone's trying to boss us around huh," snickered a sarcastic Vanessa. Iori ignored the comment before clearing out with the rest of his mates.

"Kono zako ga....,"Yamazaki said as he took off his fur coat.

"Go easy on me," stated Bao.

"_Round 1: Ryuji Yamazaki vs. Bao. Fight!"_

Bao hesistates as Yamazaki quickly charges at the small boy. Bao evades some punches and then stuns Yamazaki with a Psycho Ball: Crush. Yamazaki falls to the ground but easily reaches his feet. Bao charges in with confident but that confident is suddenly stopped as Yamazaki kicked sand into Bao's eyes, and then brings him now with a kick to the shoulder.

"Give it up kid," Yamazaki taunted.

"Come one Bao, you can defeat him," Athena cheered.

Bao quickly reached his feet but quickly was knocked down by Yamazaki's Badda-Bing Headbutt. This time, Bao is slow to reach his feet and barely does so. Yamazaki grabs his knife and tries to end the fight with his Judgment Dagger. However, Bao jumped over Yamazaki before it happen and threw a Psycho Ball that landed on the back of his opponent. Yamazaki falls to the ground.

"Chin-sensei," Bao gave the signal as the older striker jumped onto the battlefield. The older man lands an effective Hourai Rakuen that sends Yamazaki to the ground. Now, the little boy soon charges his Psycho Ball MAX and sends the huge ball toward Yamazaki. Just as he reached a vertical base, the ball pierced through his chest and sent him into the air and onto the ground with a thud.

"Did I beat him," Bao asked.

"Hehehe, that attack actually was entertaining. You actually scared me. But now, play time is over!"

Yamazaki slowly reaches his feet with a sadistic grin on his face. Bao simply goes for a Psycho Ball Crash but he misses but a mile and Yamazki quickly sends him down with a middle Serpent Slash. His onslaught isn't over as he proceeds to stomp on the mid-section of Bao. The young boy screams in pain as Yamazaki manically laughs.

"Well kid you pissed him off," Vanessa just sighed as she was cringing. Both Iori and Eiji just stood there mute to the beating, not showing any hint of emotion.

"Someone needs stop that madman," Kensou pleaded.

"He's going to kill her," shouted Athena as she grew concern for her teammate.

Yamazki suddenly halted and grabbed Bao by his face and grabbed his neck. He uppercuts him with his left hand and lefts him fall to the ground before grabbing by the neck again and slamming him to the ground while maintaining his grip on his neck. Bao was already semi-conscious but that didn't stop Yamazaki from ending him off with a fierce uppercut drill like move. Yamazaki's infamous Drill was over and Bao fell with a sick thud and laid there motionless. All the gathering folks grew concern for the young boy as he was attended too by Athena.

"Bao is unable to continue so the round goes to Ryuji Yamazaki!"

""Che, kudaran." (Hmph, you ain't shit)," Yamazaki stated as he raised one hand slightly.

"How could do that too him," asked Athena who began to cry.

"Annoying, annoying, you're just so bleeding annoying," stated Yamazaki as he was thrilled to watch Athena sob.

"You sick freak!"

"OK Psycho Soldiers chose your next fighter," the women soon interrupted.

"I'll go Kensou; I'll make him pay for what he has done."

"But Athena, this man is crazy," Kensou warned. "He won't hesitant to kill you."

"Listen Kensou," she responded as she held his hands. "Believe in me on this Kensou. I must do this. So have faith ok?"

"Just don't die on me."

"Hurry up weaklings, you can't stall death," shouted Iori as he grew impatient.

"_Round 2: Ryuji Yamazaki vs. Athena Asamiya. Fight!"_

Yamazaki once again charged at his opponent. Athena quickly charged as well and when they were going to collide, Athena halted Yamazaki with a Shinning Crystal Ball. Yamazaki flew into the air but landed on his feet.

"Psycho Ball," she called as she launched a Psycho Ball across her body. Yamazaki sidestepped and the ball actually lands on a bystander.

"Gomen," Athena apologized as she was unaware that Yamazaki was standing behind her.

"Athena, behind you," Chin called out as the inevitable occurred. Yamazaki quickly lashed a barrage of Judgment Dagger before Athena hit the ground. His top was now stained with blood and she felt weaker than before.

"Hehehe. Come one pop star, entertain all of your fans and fight," Yamazaki laughed as Athena slowly reached her feet.

"Your turn Yagami," Yamazaki called as Iori quickly jumped from the sidelines and charged at Athena. The Yagami scion grabs Athena and begins to execute his infamous Maiden Musher attack.

"Nake! Sakebe! Soshite," Yagami yelled as he reached to the point where he grabbed Athena's neck with his two hands. As he goes for the final blow, Chin sends Iori up in the air with his Hourai Rakuen.

"Thanks sensei," Athena stated as she collapsed to one knee.

"Psycho Ball," the pop star called as she sent one flying toward Yamazaki. Yamazaki stumbles back due to the power of that move as Athena charges in.

"Psycho Sword," she whispered as Yamazaki fell to the ground again. For once, Yamazaki was losing control of the fight and now the pressure was on him.

Athena didn't waste time and soon summoned her Super Shinning Crystal Ball. Unlike the other one, this one was much bigger and more psycho power was being used. Soon, she took the tip of her finger and held the Psycho power. As Yamazaki reached a vertical base, Athena pounced right away and blasted the larger man in the chest. Yamazaki was out and he stayed out.

"Winner is Athena," the woman announced as Kensou and Chin cheered on.

"Didn't see that coming," said Vanessa knowing that it was her turn to fight.

_Round 3: Vanessa vs. Athena Asamiya. Fight!"_

Otano shimi wa kora korai yo!" (The fun's going to begin.)," Vanessa stated as she commenced to throw shadow punches.

Athena quickly dodged the blows before firing a Psycho Ball that land cleanly on Vanessa. The impact of the move forced Vanessa to stumble, but in a blink of an eye, Vanessa went on the attack.

"One two," she stated a she connected on her One Two Puncher that sent Athena to the ground. The pop star quickly reached her feet.

"Get em Yagami," Vanessa gave the "leader" of the team the signal.

Vanessa landed another One Two puncher and as Athena was going to the ground, Yagami perfectly executed another Maiden Musher and that was it.

"Winner is Vanessa," the woman announced.

"Li pai yaritai kibune..." (I really need a drink...)," Vanessa stated as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"It's all up to you Kensou," Chin told his young pupil.

"OK master I won't disappoint," Kensou stated as he grew confidence.

Round 4: Sie Kensou VS Vanessa: Ready? Fight!

"One Two," Vanessa fired right away, barely missing her target. Kensou used his speed to confuse the brawling tactics of Vanessa.

"Sliding Puncher," Vanessa used her low attack to take Kensou to the ground. Kensou quickly reached his feet and countered back with an attack.

"Ryuu Renda," Kensou stated as she landed his move in order to take Vanessa down.

"Don't underestimate me," Kensou reminded his opponent. Vanessa quickly reached a vertical base.

"Machine Gun Puncher" the woman fired back unleashing some swift yet powerful strikes at Kensou.

"Chin-sensei," Kensou called as he was recovering from the blows.

"Hourai Rakuen," Chin's attacks failed as Vanessa paced back.

"One Two," Vanessa once again hit Kensou with her strikes. Vanessa sensed the end of the battled and went for the kill.

"Crazy Puncher," Vanessa's DM was blocked by Kensou as he launched a counter attack.

"Chouryuu Renken**,**"Kensou's DM also missed.

"SDM Crazy puncher," Vanessa responded and this time, landed a barrage of punches. By the eight punches, Kensou already lost!

"Winner is Vanessa. The Yagami Team has advanced to the nest round."

"Let's do this again. If you butch up a bit, that is," Vanessa stated.

"One team down, more to go," Iori replied. "It doesn't matter how many clowns I face or how I'm going to destroy the people who cloned me, I wil kill you Kyo."

"Looks like you've keep you end of the deal Yagami," Eiji stated.

"I don't care about those karate masters, if you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

"Don't forget our deal."

"Same to you."

As Vanessa sensed the tension between Eiji and Iori, her phone rang.

"I must take this," she stated.

She quickly walks to a nearby alley and then answered.

"Hello," she stated.

"I see your team has advanced to the next round," the voice of a man responded.

"This group isn't the friendliest trio but their battle data is impressive."

"Have you kept an eye on him?"

"Yeah and he's determined to take us down."

"Good. We'll let him fall in our laps and then our plan will begin."

"And K'?"

"His team is getting ready to fight. I've decided to personally keep an eye on him. After all, I want to see if my clone was a success or failure. Continue to watch out for him. "

"OK."

She hung up the phone but once again her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"What's the battle data of your targets," a man's voice asked.

"Pretty good Seth," Vanessa answered her partner. "I'm surprised they didn't assign you to this tournament."

"Apparently Ling wants me to stay back and keep tabs inside. Has he caught on to you?"

"No. For now, he believes I'm a money hungry assassin with a certain fighter to kill."

"Who was that," Seth questioned.

"I had to make up a fast lie so I said Terry Bogard."

"And he believed you?"

"Hook line and sinker."

Seth gave out a laugh on the phone.

"So, have you found out anything about their plan," Vanessa continued the conversation.

"I haven't had the time to investigate without blowing my cover. But from what I'm hearing around here is that all these data files are being recorded into something called the Trigger Data."

"Trigger Data; that sounds familiar. Whatever there doing with that thing can't be good. But at the same time, we haven't had enough to take them down."

"I know you want to avenge him Nessa but all we need to do is to be patient. Anyway, I got to go. I'll keep in contact with you."

"Later," Vanessa closed her phone and finally regroups with her "team."

"What the hell took you so long," Iori questioned as if Vanessa was up to something.

"I was talking to the men that gave me the orders to kill my targets."  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

Another short chapter. Really this chapter was testing out a format as well as set some things in motion later on.

If you notice, the battle scenes where close to the fighting game. That's international because for all my stories, I want to make them different in a way. My Naruto story is supposed to be like TV episodes, the Street Fighter story is supposed to be an anime movie. However, this format will disappear entirely as the story moves forward.

Basically, this chapter was strictly about the Yagami Team's alliance and how they acted toward each other. Hope you enjoyed it. Rave and review, good or bad, I want to hear it.

Next chapter: The Japan Team battles the Korea Team, well, they were supposed to and meet new foes. The "sponsor' of the tournament gathers two intelligence agents to increase the battle data process and the Ikaris further investigate NESTS.


	4. The Testaments of NESTS

Disclaimer: I don't, and repeat, don't own anything related to the King of Fighters. However, the two OC's in this chapter belong to me which was given by a good friend of mine. This chapter begins a few things, a twist, and more things that eventually foreshadow the ending. Enjoy!

The King of Fighters 1999: The Rise of NESTS

Chapter Four: The Testaments of NESTS

"It's bad enough that I have to waste my time in this stupid tournament, but the fact that we are facing women makes me feel that NESTS is playing with me," K' muttered as his "team" were riding inside a limo onto their destination.

"This is fun," Kula joyfully cheer as she put her head up on the roof of the limo, enjoying the breeze. Above the roof was Lin. For some reason, he decided to stand on top of a moving car, further proving that Lin didn't like his team or wanted to be with the team.

"Calm down child," Lin was clearly annoyed by the cheerful younger girl.

"Why the hell is he on top of the car," K' pondered to Maxima. K' also was becoming annoyed by Lin.

"I'm not sure K' but he's on this team to take down NESTS," Maxima remembered K' of their goal.

"Whatever, once this shit is over, I'm done with this crap."

"Don't get carried away. This tournament won't bring the resolution that we want. It's going to take time before we have enough to fight. But for now, the best option is to land the first blow. Now, we need to focus on our opponents. Although they are women, their battle data is impressive so don't underestimate them."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I've gotten an updated version of the bracket. "

_The bracket reads the following for the second round:_

_The Yagami Team (330)  
the Fatal Fury Team (330)_

_Ikari Warriors Team (325)  
Hero Team (?)/ Women's Team (?)_

_Japan Team (335)_

"_So they rearranged the battle data of all the teams. So I wonder what NESTS have under their sleeve_," Maxima thought as the limo finally stopped. As they got out of the limo, they noticed that they were in a parking lot for the beach. As the water flow beautifully and the trees moving, they quickly spotted their opponents as well as a middle-aged man along the shore side. They soon walked to the shore side.

"So this is that team everyone's raving about," King spoke a tone that only her teammates could hear.

"This is certainly a unique bunch," Blue Mary continued. "Especially that guy with the black bandages on his face; he cheeps me out!"

"What about that guy with the red glove," Kasumi studied K', who seemed uninterested in fighting.

"Yeah that guy's cute," Xiangfei blushed at the sight of K'.

"Hey losers," K' interrupted, "are you done socializing so we can mop the floor with you?"

"How rude," Kasumi fired.

"Do I give a damn? Bottom line is that beauty queens should be far away from the battlefield."

"Beauty queens," Kasumi fired back, "we'll make you regret those words."

"That's right. It seems you need to be taught a lesson on how to treat to a lady," King added.

"Enough trash talk," the man stated. "Now, this is the last match of the first round. The winner of this round will fight the Ikari Warriors Team tomorrow. Standing to my left is the Women's Team, led by King. And standing to my right are…are...What is your team name again?"

"Call us the Hero Team," Maxima stated to K' dismay.

"Hell no you big idiot," K' fired back.

"Just stick with the name, the man stated. "Now, please select your first fighters.

"Kula, I think you can take all three of them," K' proclaimed.

"I guess I'll be striker," Maxima stated.

_Round 1: Kula Diamond Vs Kasumi Todoh: Fight!_

Kula quickly studies Kasumi as Kasumi prepares to plan an attack. Kula however became the aggressor and soon charged with malicious intent. Kula quickly launch a Diamond Breath that caught Kasumi by surprise. Kasumi evaded and launched a nice 5 hit combo that sent Kula stumbling. The young Todoh jumped in the air and kicked Kula squarely in the face.

"This is the way of Todoh," she proclaimed as Kula gritted her teeth. Kasumi soon began to throws some punches and kicks toward the direction of Kula. The young enigmatic girl dodged the blows, but didn't dodge Kasumi's Kasane Ate as the cutting projectile pierced Kula's chest. Kula landed on the sand hard but she quickly reach her feet.

"Maxima," she stated as the bury Canadian landed right in front of Kasumi. With no chance of escaping, Kasumi was trapped.

"M-4 Kata Vapour Cannon," he shouted as he forcefully sent Kasumi a few feet back.

Kula soon reached a vertical base although still feeling the effects of Kasumi's offense. As the Todoh heir reached her feet, Kula missed on a One-Inch Punch. Both women soon engaged in battle. Several missed attacks were thrown by the two young girls. However, Kula managed to land a Crow Bites which left Kasumi temporarily frozen. Once she hit the ground, the frozen spell was broken, which brought pain to Kasumi's back.

"Damnit," she whispered as Kula charged at her. Kula this time connected on her Diamond Breath which led to another Crow Bites.

"Finally," said K' who thought Kula would easily win.

Kasumi reached her feet and Kula planned something.

"Ice Coffin," Kula continued as she trapped the Todoh heir in an ice prison only to release it and once again grounded Kasumi.

"Come one Kasumi, you have to keep fighting," Mary cheered on as her teammate gingerly reached a vertical base. Suddenly with a burst of speed, Kasumi charges in and effectively lands a body blow to the young icy powered girl.

"Mary," she shouted as Blue Mary jumped in front of her and landed a jumping knee. However, Mary wasn't finished.

"Dynamite Swing," she shouted as she proceeded to swing the girl in and out of conscious until she hit the sand with a thud. Kula was down, still moving, but clearly on the verge of being KO'ed.

"Time to end this," Kasumi proclaimed as Kula slowly reached a vertical base as well as preparing for her Atemi Nage.

"Atemi Nage," she screamed however, Kula managed to hit another Diamond Breath in a split second.

"Maxima," she called as the bury cyborg once again landed in front of Kasumi.

"M-4 Kata Vapour Cannon," he once again performed and this time, the move put Kasumi down for the count.

"Winner is Kula," the man announced.

"I'll go next," Xiangfei stated as she noticed that Kula was barely standing.

_Round 2: Li Xiangfei Vs Kula Diamond!_

"Majinga," Xiangfei quickly grabbed Kula and performed the move that spell the end for Kula.

"Winner is Xiangfei," the man announced again.

"Well, you tried your best, you just didn't have enough gas in the tank," Maxima encouraged.

As K' soon jumped across from her, Xiangfei notably bushed as K' took off his trademark sunglasses.

_Round 3: K' Vs Li Xiangfei_

"Quit already, I don't have time for this," K' sighed as he shot an Eins Trigger that caught Li by surprise. That quick second of confusion eventually led to the move landing perfectly, which K' followed with a Minute Spike. Xiangfei was amazed at the speed and power of K'. She had never faced an opponent more unpredictable like K'.

"Do you quit," K' asked as he performed yet another Eins Trigger. This time, the Chinese-American jumped and evaded the move and that landed a kick that sent K' down.

"You may be cute, but I'll never quit to anyone," Li taunted as K' gritted his teeth in frustration. K' quickly reached his feet and charged at the female at an inhuman speed.

"What the-," Xiangfei was cut off by the pressure of K's punching her mid-section.

"Blackout," he quickly translocated behind her and then landed a perfectly timed Crow Bites that engulfed her in flames.

"This guy is unstoppable," Mary stated.

"Come on Xiangfei, you can't quit," King cheered on.

"Maxima, let's go," he instructed as he hit Xiangfei with another Minute Spike which she flew right toward Maxima.

"M-4 Kata Vapour Cannon," he stated as his attacked the Chinese-American directly in the small of her back. Xiangfei struggled to reach her feet. K' however put his hands in his pockets, presuming that Xiangfei had enough.

"You're finished," he added as he witnessed Xiangfei reach a vertical base.

"Mary," she called as Blue Mary jumped right in front of the super-powered clone.

"Take this," he shouted as he landed a One Inch Punch to Mary, which stopped her attack.

"Sou Shouda," Xiangfei caught K' from behind him and landed her move perfectly. However, K' landed on his feet. Xiangfei took no chances and forced the issue.

"Kyuupo: Gosentai," Xiangfei landed another move which finally sent K' to the sand. Xiangfei's confidence grew as K' grew frustrated. Xiangfei then charges right at K', who appeared to be hurting. The young girl did not expect a piece of sand fly right in her eyes. K' used what people call a cheap tactic as he blinded Xiangfei with the sand.

"Blackout," he added, translocated right in front of her before delivering the final blow: a right hand to the face. Nothing fancy, just an effective knockout.

"Winner is K'," the man interrupted.

"Don't touch me," K' said while doing the one thumb down gesture.

_Round 3: K' Vs King_

"You don't stand a chance with me," he taunted throwing an Eins Trigger toward the direction of the Muay Thai beauty.

"You want to play that game," she responded by throwing her infamous Venom Strike projectile which collided with K's.

"Hmph, let's see if you can keep up." K' fired another Eins Trigger, however this projectile shot at King with faster acceleration.

"Double Strike," she fired two, one that collided with K's projectile and another one that aimed directly toward the Kyo clone. K' charges, sidestepped the projectile, and use the Blackout to move right in front of King.

"Trap Shot," the female from France added as she put K' on the defensive after a Trap Shot.

"Tornado Kick," King fired another kick that connected to K's jaw and then sent him up in the air.

"Come one baby," K' watched as King taunted him.

"Taunt me huh?" K' reached a vertical base and threw yet another Eins Trigger.

"You still want to play this game," King sighed as she again negated K's projectile.

"Hey, where is he," she wondered as K' vanished suddenly.

"Try to dodge this," K' appeared from behind her and hit her with an Eins Trigger: Second Shell. As King soared into the air, K' continued with another Crow Bites. King lands hard on the sand, but gets back up.

"Blackout," the flamed powered clone translocated right behind King.

"Trap Kick," King executed a five kick combo with was followed with another Tornado Kick. K' reached his feet quickly and swung wildly at the charging King. King easily ducks.

"Illusion Dance," King connected with one of her best moves.

"Yeah King, you got him down now," Kasumi cheered along with the rest of the Women's Team.

"Do you need help K'," Maxima offered. K' just hissed at his partner as he reached his feet. Blood from K's nose flowed freely as the flame wielder planned something.

"Now you know how to respect a lady," chimed King who felt pretty confident at the time. While she was talking, she was oblivious to see K' produced a massive amount of fire within his red glove.

"What's that," Mary asked.

"My triumph card," K' added as he charged inhumanly and sent King high into the sky with his Heat Drive DM. King was out and so were the chances of a Women's Team comeback.

"Thank god this is over," K' added as his team won. The K' soon walked back to the limo, not caring about a victory.

""So we are the number one ranked team huh," Kyo asked in the Japan Team's hotel after receiving word that due to "reevaluating battle data" the Japan Team wouldn't face the Korea Team. They were replaced by the Ikaris.

"Something smells fishy about this," Benimaru said.

"I have to agree with Benimaru-san; this has never happened before," Shingo added.

"When did the KOF evaluate battle data in the first place," Daimon stated. "All of these new rules have already made me suspect for the tournament's true purpose."

Kyo simply sat up from the couch and paced back and forth.

"Knowing this tournament, something bad is going to happen," he stated.

"But still why would this sponsor be collecting data in the first place," Shingo asked. "And why would they change our match."

"It's simple Shingo, the sponsor wants our attention," Benimaru stated.

"So what now Benimaru-san?"

"We wait until we fight. That's all we can really do at this point. Don't you agree Kyo?"

"For now we want until the first rounds are over. "  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Saverck, Karl, how's the tournament proceeding," a man asked his henchmen as he sat in his chair surveying the tournament cameras.

"Their coming along as plan," Karl responded as his statute was revealed. The man wore a business suit which is black, black shoes, and carries a sword with him. He has dark sunglasses and carries black fingerless gloves. His partner, Saverck, also wore a royal blue and black battle suit, short dark brown hair and a pair of sunglasses as well. Nills is older than Saverck by five years as Saverck is only eighteen years old!

"My patience is growing thinner and thinner men. I just can't wait until we can store all of the fighting data and put them into the Trigger Data."

"So why did you call us here," Karl asked.

"Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 are about to battle the Japan Team and I need to see if their failures or not."

"But sir, their testing isn't done yet. They just learned how to wield the Kusanagi flames. You might overheat them and kill them."

"Don't question my judgment. You're just a mere intelligence agent. You're easily replaceable. Now, I want you two to speed things up. Hide in the shadows of these battles and record their data and then bring it to me."

"Is that all," Saverck asked which was rare since he doesn't really talk.

"Keep an eye of Kyo Kusanagi Saverck. If for one second he tries to oppose me, terminate him! He isn't needed in our plans no more."

"What about Iori Yagami," Karl asked. "Isn't he also irrelevant to our plans?"

"Actually, I have an offer for him that he can't refuse."

"Which means?"

"I want Iori to join NESTS. Unlike Kyo, he isn't a pushover plus we can make him a more powerful man than he is right now. Now, take off and don't disappoint us. Understand?"

"Yes sir."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

Whoa, finally done with this chapter. Took about two weeks to complete. Hope you enjoyed the fight although I'm still perfectly the whole fighting scene aspect of this story. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. And keep them coming.

Although there are five chapters left in this story, that doesn't mean to not look forward to the sequel. Since this story is for the readers' entertainment, one of next year's team will be named the New Challengers Team. Reason is that I'm willing to let all of you (readers) to make a team. It can be from any SNK game (except Garou from reasons I'll explain later) or a team of OC's. You can make a suggestion in the review section or send me or PM.

I won't be a friend if I didn't give a shout out to my friend SeprentKing707 who created the two OCs in this chapter. Thanks again. So don't forget to rave and rant and review.

Next chapter: Kyo and company confront Kyo-1 and Kyo-2, the Yagami Team faces the Fatal Fury Team where Vanessa is faced with the choice to either kill Terry just to maintain her cover or blow her true mission. And The Ikari consider throwing their match in order to continue their mission in following the K' Team.


	5. The Inevitable Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own the KOF characters or anything related. However, I do own the OCs. Anyway, four chapters left.

The King of Fighters 1999: The Rise of NESTS

Chapter 5: The Inevitable Confrontation

"Where are our opponents at," Kyo muttered as the Japan Team stood in front of a massive skeleton of a T-Rex.

"Is there even an opponent," added Shingo who began reading a manga.

"What the hell are you reading Shingo," Benimaru was curiosity to know.

"Well I just got this one and I haven't read it at all. And since we are waiting for our next fight, I figured that I would finally read some. Besides, one of these characters looks just like you.

Benimaru quickly snatched the manga from Shingo's hands and saw the character Shingo mention: blondish white hair that stands on end, tight sleeveless shirt and pants, and with broken hearts as earrings.

"Please," he said shortly after, "when you are as hot as me, there's nothing that can be similar or exact to me."

Shingo just stared at Benimaru as the Japanese-American did a dramatic pose.

Soon, a well built man opened the door. This man was dressed like all of the officials, black suit and pant with expensive dress shoes to match.

"Sorry for the wait," the man stated," but you're opponents are coming right now."

"Thank God," Kyo stated.

"Who do you think it is Daimon-sensei," Shingo pondered.

"Someone strong," Goro simply answered.

The Japan soon saw the door swing open again and what they saw shocked them, especially Kyo.

"What...you..," Kyo was lost for words.  
_

"I am currently dressed in preparation for our fight," Vanessa talked to Seth on her cell phone as she was the only person awake in the Yagami Team's hotel. The sun began to rise at 6:30 A.M.

"So, are you going to kill him," Seth asked.

"I might not want to, but in order to do everything according to plan, yes Seth. Yes I will kill Terry Bogard."

"Anyway," Seth changed the conversation," did you notice the updated brackets?"

"Yes I'm aware of it. I'm aware of the situation. I'm guessing that you know some knowledge of this I suppose?"

"NESTS are making their move already. Guess what is about to happen?"

"No clue what so ever."

"Remember those two clones that were superior then the other Kyo clones."

"No way. You're kidding right."

"I'm not joking at all."

"But why would NESTS send them already. I mean they just learn how to wield those flames and ever still they aren't as good as Kyo Kusanagi."

Vanessa thought harder until she reached a conclusion.

"Wait wait wait, is that the reason why the brackets were tampered? I think I understand here. I think those clones are only there to collect the data of Kyo once again?"

"For what, they already have his DNA," Seth pondered.

"Well, they can't try Iori again. We both remembered how his clones turned out."

"Very noble Vanessa. Anyway, I'll keep you posted but stay on your toes Nessa. Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it."

Vanessa ended the phone cell and let out a heavy sighed.

"Hmph, so they have released the first batch of clones huh? The Trigger Data must be as close to finished. Hopefully, we can stop that before it's too late. But's something's off. Why would NESTS rush their process? The Iori clones probably were the drawback. Until Kyo's clones, Iori's seemed more unstable and ruthless to the point where they had to kill them all. And even if we lose to the Fatal Fury Team today, I bet Iori will follow in the shadows. So much pressure in so much little time. I need a beer. Damn that's right; this is an alcohol-free hotel. Stupid hotel rules."

"OK, what the hell is going on," Kyo stated not knowing if what he was seeing was true on false.

"OK this is the Special Round. Standing to my left is the Japan Team led by Kyo Kusanagi and standing to my right is Kyo-1 and Kyo-2. Now, the rules have been explained many times so I won't waste my breath. Select your team order accordingly."

"Tell me right now, who is you're leader," Kyo asked in an angered tone.

"You better watch your tone Kusanagi," Kyo-1(the orange one) stated.

"We are the new Kyo Kusanagi's," Kyo-2 further chimed in. "Our boss have told us to eliminate the original copy since you're old news."

"Oh really, please, I bet you can't even produce a flame.

Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 soon produced a massive flame with a little effort.

"See, we are better models of you Kyo. Face it, NESTS is the rulers of this world all thanks to you!"

"You will speak after we wipe the floor with you two posers."

Round 1: Shingo Yabuki Vs Kyo-1

"If you have a pork with Kyo, you have a pork with me," proclaimed Shingo who has trying to appear to be tougher than he actually was.

"Hehehe," Kyo-1 laughed sinisterly. "I admire you're spunk kid but there's nothing you can do about it.

"Shingo Kick," Shingo interrupted Kyo-1 with his infamous jumping twisting overhead kick. It landed perfectly, but Kyo-1 maintained a vertical base.

"I warned you. Shingo Yabuki means all business!"

Kyo-1 quickly reached his feet. Kyo-1 responded with a powerful Twilight Ride that planted Shingo. The young "student" of Kyo stood up but with quickly put down after a spinning kick that sent him right back to the ground.

"Save the embarrassment and quit," he taunted.

"Never imposters," Shingo picked himself up.

Kyo-1 simply sent a Dark Thrust that landed on Shingo's shin. Yabuki stumbled back before Kyo-1 charged at him and landing a Fireball. Shino managed to maintain on his feet, but that was momentarily as Kyo continued with his Nana Juu Go Shiki Kai juggled with the Aoki. Shingo actually skid across the floor close to defeat.

"Didn't you do those moves during the first tournament," Goro asked Kyo.

"I did and I wonder how they mastered the flames even if they aren't Kusanagi born. These clones are pissing me off."

Shingo managed to reach a vertical base despite on the verge of defeat. Kyo-1 launched another Dark Thrust which the "protégé" sidestepped and landed a punch on Kyo's 1. He continued to land a right kick to the temple and attempted a 101 Shiki: Oboro-guruma Mikansei.

"Too slow," Kyo-1 easily dodged and counterattacked with another Fireball. Shingo this time was finished!

"Bring which one of you losers are next," Kyo-1 gloated.

"I'm tired of this crap, I'll send you two to hell," Kyo stated taking off his headband and burning it in his hands.

Round 2: Kyo-1 Vs Kyo Kusanagi

"Kyo, you need to learn," Kyo-1 began," we are better versions of yourself. "

"Let's see," Kyo stated as he prepared an attack.  
_

It was a sunny day with a few clouds gathering a distance back. Some kids were busy playing ball, a man was feeding some birds under the awning, and a few men where cleaning the litter that spotted some parts of the otherwise green lawn. The time was exactly 9:23 A.M.

"So if we win this match, we face Kyo Yagami," Vanessa questioned the red-haired loner. Iori seemly ignored the comment as he was focused more on their next opponents.

"Here they come," Yamazaki grinned as Terry led his group in front of the Yagami Team.

"Oh Yagami, cheerful as ever," Terry sarcastically stated.

"Get lost before I slaughter you," he snapped.

"It's been a while since we battled Yagami. The Hungry Wolf never backs down from a fight."

"Your arrogance shall lead to your painful death. "

"OK enough," a black haired woman sporting a business suit stated. "This is the second round of the King of Fighters tournament. The winner of this fight will face the Japan Team tomorrow. Now, the rules have been explained to all of you and I hope I don't have to repeat them. Isn't that right Ryuji Yamazaki?"

"I don't follow rules," Yamazaki grinned psychotically. "However, I'm a striker so you don't have to worry about me."

"Let me go first Yagami, I want to finally prove that the Way of Kisaragi is superior to any ninja art from," Eiji quickly pointed toward Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui. Eiji was unaware that Mai was a striker.

"I really don't care about the other one," Yagami quickly answered.

The women quickly signaled for the first two fighters to step forward. The two were Eiji Kisaragi and Andy Bogard.

"Come one Andy," cheered Mai.

"Andy Bogard, your style might have given you a good reputation, but the Way of Kisaragi is superior to yours."

"Stop talking about how great your style is compared to mine," Andy stated. "Let's just see which ninja style is better."

Round 1: Andy Bogard Vs Eiji Kisaragi

Kisaragi quickly fired an Air Body Blow which missed it's mark. Andy evaded some malicously strikes from the Kisaragi ninja and fired back and sharp kick to Eiji's chest. Kisaragi soon stepped back and quickly charged at Bogard. Kisaragi landed some nice punching combos to Andy's ribs before finishing with a Mist Slash.

Bogard maintained his feet which Eiji closed the distance by landing his Pegasus Kick that sent Andy to the ground. Andy gritted his teeth and responded with a Shadow Slice that stunned Eiji. Bogard then took Kisaragi down with a forceful kick to the chest.

"Yeah Andy, you show him," Mai cheered as Eiji quickly reached a vertical base.

Eiji and Andy trade kicks and elbows before Kisaragi catching Bogard's right leg and gave it a strong pull. Bogard sonnafter stumbled as he had strained his right leg. Kisaragi takes advantage and lands another Pegasus Kick that was soon juggled with his Iron Slash Matis Punch DM. Bogard's body hits the ground with a thud.

"Hmp, never question the might of Kisaragi Ninja Arts," boasted an arrogant Kisaragi.

"Come on Andy," Terry tried to encourage his brother.

Andy reached a vertical base, but still was feeling the effects of Kisaragi's strikes.

"Hey, let me finish him off," insisted Yamazaki whom's blood boiled.

"Shut up you unstable lunatic," Eiji snickered. "This is my fight."

"How about I kill you instead."

"Then we would be eliminated you morons," Vanessa interrupted.

"If you two screw my chance to kill Kyo, I'll personally end your lives," Yagami added.

"Screw Upper," Joe surprised a distracted Eiji and landed five hits while Bogard quickly juggled this move with his infamous Chou Reppadan. Eiji hit the floor with a thud but reached his feet and responded with a Steel Wave Smasher. Bogard maintains on his feet but Eiji takes him down with a punch to the chest.

"_Both of them seem to have reached their limit_," thought Vanessa.

"_One more shot and he's history_," thought Eiji and readies himself.

"OK if I can force him to commit then maybe I'll hit him with _that_ move," Andy prepared himself.

Eiji charged right at Bogard as Bogard jumped over him Andy quickly went for his Zantetsu Nami DM while Andy tried to execute a Hishouken. At the impact of both attacks, Eiji and Andy were hit full impaxt and were unable to continue despite their attempts to reach a vertical base.

"Both Eiji Kisaragi and Andy Bogard are unable to continue. This match is a draw," the official stated as Vanessa and Mai stepped up for their teams.

Round 2: Vanessa Vs Mai Shiranui

"Come on kunochi, let's rumble," Vanessa stated.

"Bring it," the Shiranui heir charged full speed ahead toward Vanessa. Shiranui launched some kicks but missed their mark. Vanessa easily weaved Mai's attacks and quick strikes. The red haired agent soon unleash a varity of punch aimed toward the beatiful kunochi known as Mai Shiranui. Mai elegantly backflipped out of harm's way and connected her Kachou San that smacked Vanessa in the face. Vanessa came right back by closing the distance and landed a strong right jab that staggered Mai. The other red haired fighter attempted a pair of Dash Punchers but missed.

"Kachou San," said Mai as she missed.

"Dash Puncher," Vanessa connected and landed a rising uppercut that sent Mai to the ground with a thud.

"Yamazaki, go ahead," Vanessa sighed as the big unstable man jumped right in front of Mai. Yamazaki launched a Seprent Slash but Mai used her quickness and took the dojo buster down with a spinning kick. Vanessa secretly attempted her Champion Puncher DM but Joe Highashi was secretly called by Mai to deliver a Tiger Kick with Mai juggled with a Ryuu Enbu. The agent went down with a thud but soon gritted her teeth and reacher her feet once more. Mai continued to increase the pressure with quick kicks to the face and stomach reigon. Vanessa soon found herself on the defense. So instead of trhowing more punches, she stepped back and waited.

"OK she's killing me with her speed, but if I force her to get to greedy, it's nightly night for her," Vanessa plotted in her head.

"Come on kunochi, you think those hits will take me down. One punch to your vital position and that's it for you."

Mai quickly figured Vanessa's scheme.

"Nice try but it will tak-," she couldn't finish as Vanessa closed the distance and barely missed a right hook. Mai traced back as Vanessa laucnhed and fired more strikes and blows.

"Kachou San," the red haired Japanese kunochi stated but Vanessa easily destroyed the flying fan with one quick strike. Mai landed a strike on Vanessa, but the agent landed her Parring Puncher and then landed a Machine Gun Puncher that sent Mai to the ground.

As she was on the ground, the rain started and the audience that was watching now was seeking shelter.

"Time to end this kunochi," Vanessa boastfully stated. Mai however took Vanessa down with a kick to the face. She quickly reached her feet but Mai jumped in the air and landed a kick to Vanessa.

"You got her now Mai," cheered Terry as he attended Andy who was on the sidelines. Iori however couldn't care less.

Mai once again attempted a jumping kick but Vanessa landed a powerful rising uppercut and finishied with a powerful shot that landed flush in Mai's sweet shot(close to the temple of the face). Mai was down and was not getting up.

"Winner is Vanessa."

"Butch up next time and we can have a rematch." Vanessa however soon collasped on the ground, seeming in a lot of pain.

"I can't fight next round, Yagami, you finish him off."

Yagami didn't say a word and just took his place in rainy battleground. He was unaware that Vanessa was going to throw the fight against Bogard anyway. Killing someone to maintain a cover wasn't worth killing an innocent man like Terry Bogard.

Round 4(3): Iori Yagami Vs Terry Bogard

"Fear my flames just like a sacrificial lamb does," Yagami growled. "Now, prepare to die Legendary Hungry Wolf!"

"OK let's go Yagami!"

Terry was the first to attack with a Power Wave that was defused by Yagami's Dark Thrust. Yagami managed to get within striking distance to launch a shot toward The Lonely Wolf. Terry countered with a punch which Yagami caught. The blood red haired warrior slammed Bogard down, but quickly reached his feet.

"Power Wave," added Terry as he sent his infamous projectile. Yagami hurdled over it and lauched a Fireball uppercut which missed. Terry landed the first blow, which wasn't effective with a shot to Iori's face. The Yagami heir gritted his teeth and went on the attack once again. Yagami threw a punch and missed and Bogard did the same.

"Power Dunk," Terry caught Iori by suprise and hammered him with the Power Dunk. Iori hit the wet ground with a thud but stood up like he was attacked by a bird feather. Terry knew attacks like wouldn't defeat a powerful fighter as Iori Yagami. The Orchi cursed fighter sent another malicious Dark thrust followed by a charge that missed. Terry fired back a punch but Yagami once again caught Terry's hand and threw him down to the ground. The Hungry Wolf recovered and sent another Power Wave. The projectile connected a he staggered back a few feet.

"BURNING KNUCKLE!," Terry suprised Iori with a powerful quick Burning Knuckle. Yagami gritted his teeth and soon began to become more aggressive.

"Take him out," Yagami pointed toward Yamazaki who jumped right near him. The two charged Terry and it was Yagami who deliver the first blow which was a weak kick to the legs but it set up the Deadly Flower combo which led to Yamazaki's Seprent Slash shot. Bogard continued to stay on his feet but Yagami literally turned up the heat after connecting with his Fireball uppercut. Bogard maintained to stay on his feet but he soon crouched.

"Are you afriad of me," Yagami boasted gruffly.

"Not by a long shot," answered Bogard who tried to hit him with a Burning Knuckle. Yagami sidestepped and missed a Scum Gale grapple.

"Crack Shoot," Bogard connected a three hit combo on the right shoulder of Iori. Terry didn't rest and instead, managed to stun Yagami with a punch to the face followed by a Power Wave. Yagami hit the ground hard but quickly got himself up.

"Joe," he called.

"Time for some Screw Upper," Joe stated with pride as he tried to hit his infamous move. Iori however attacked Higashi by beginning to slash the hell out of Higashi. Joe realized that he was being attacked by Iori's Maiden Musher DM. After the ten hit combo, Iori maintained his vicious and violent grip and landed two more slashes before ending with his rarely executed Bloom of the Wolf DM. Joe was down and was brusied pretty good.

"Die just like that," Yagami taunted an unconscious Joe while dodging a punch from Terry. Yagami once again attempted the Fireball uppercut but missed.

"Rising Upper," Bogard shouted as he landed ten shot directly at Yagami's back. Iori hit the ground hard and this time was slow to reach his feet.

"_Hmph, Yagami's feeling the pressure_," Vanessa observed in a weaken state while Eiji seemed better but still hurt and Yamazaki's blood was boiling.

Yagami soon felt blood beginning to flow from his lips.

"Now you die," he declaimed with an evil smug look.

"Come on Yagami, let's end this," Terry added. Both warriors were tired but they had a lot more in their bodiesd to go on. Yagami swung wildly and missed terribly. The Hungry Wolf soon missed a pair of strikes himself but his strikes were more cerebal rather than Yagami's all out, no thought process style. Iori soon jumped in the air and tried to take down Andy with a double axe shot of something of that nature. However, the blood haired warrior was unaware that his recet action was a mistake.

"POWER," Terry shouted as Iori was inches close to Yagmi. Just as Iori was near nose distance with Bogard, this word was echoed.

"GEYSER!" Terry's imfamous, dreaded maneuver landed beatifully and Iori took full brunt of the pain. Yagami hit the ground with a thud and for a moment, he didn't make a body movement.

"Did you get him," Mai pondered

However, the Yagami cursed warrior slowly picked himself up. His face now revealed bruises and he was hunched back. But he wasn't in his Riot of the Blood state, it was just him trying to limit the pain from his back.

"I'm not dead yet," Yagami sadistically stated.

Terry noticed Yagami's eyes burned with vigor and readied himself for what he was about to do.

"POWER GEYSER!," Terry unleashed a more longer and more powerful Power Geyser toward Iori. This Power Geyser was followed by three more, thus making it much harder to evade. They all missed Yagami but connect on Yamazaki as Yamazaki got nailed twice.

"Damn you Bogard," Yamazaki slew as he was down.

Terry didn't realize how quick Yagami came and barely evaded a Fireball uppercut. Iori then continued his onslaught by throwing wildy but _precise _strikes that landed some. Bogard's right arm was soon bloddied due to Yagamai's slashing hands. Bogard however caught Iori by surprise with a charge followed by an uppercut. Just as Yagami flew in the air, Bogard made his final move.

"High Angle Power Geyser!" Another Power Geyser landed perfectly. Yagami hit the ground hard and once again slowly, slowly reached his feet. Yagami staggered to the right, then staggered to the left. Yagamis balance was off axis and that favored the Hungry Wolf.

"Burning Knuckle," terry shouted. Terry's atatck was cut off as Yagami managed to unleash his Madien Musher DM. Once again, he maintained his opponent'd neck. Then, something happened.

"What," Vanessa stated in awe.

Yagami's purple flame turned to it's real crimson color. His flames' trapped and engulfed Terry. Iori simply let go and collasped on the ground along with Terry. Both men's injuries were taking a toll on them both. All of the fighters were at least bruised or injuried. It's a shame such a great battle ended in a draw.

"Since all the fighters can't continue, this overall match is a draw," the woman stated while standing in the rain. "Both teams are eliminated!"  
_

Meanwhile back at the T-Rex musemem, Kyo has defeated and burnt Kyo-1 and Kyo-2.

"The original is always the best," he later added.

"I'm recieving word on your next fight," the man stated.

"Who are we facing, Yagami or the Fatal fury team," Benimaru asked.

"Neither. They nearly killed each other to the point where that couldn't continue going on."

"So what does that mean," Shingo questioned.

"You're in the finals against that team with the white haired fighter."

"You mean K'," Kyo stated as he felt a strange feeling when he mention K's name.  
_

"Kyo Kusanagi, I will beat you," K' stared at the sun on the roof top of the hotel.

"Time to prove my worth to myself. Time to end this once and for all!  
_

Notes:

Whoa, longest chapter yet. That's the reason I skipped the Japan Team VS the Clones. So rip me all you want, it's proabaly desereved. I might edit down the road, but not now. Hopefully, you liked Iori Vs Terry as that was the true reason why I cut some of JvKyo-1 and 2. Told all of you that further the story the more I would move away from the game format.

Three chapters left so I am almost done with my first story. Thanks to everyone who has read and revivewed. Thanks to Seprent King707 for the OC's and for anyone who needs them, contact him.

Next Chapter: What happens when K' and Kyo Kusanagi finally confront each other? And what will Iori Yagami do now?


	6. Final Round: Japan Team Vs Hero Team

Disclaimer: I don't own the KOF characters or anything related. Two chapters left! Been gone for a while so I'm kinda of rusty. The fights in this chapter will be like the game so I'm warning you right now.

The King of Fighters 1999: The Rise of NESTS

Chapter 5: Final Round: Japan Team Vs Hero Team

"So I guess it's over eh," Vanessa pointed out to the rest of the Yagami Team. The team stared at the sunset on top of a cliff with lush tress. All four seem bruised and banged up, especially Iori Yagami.

"It was fun while it lasted," said Yamazaki.

"It was a lot of fun, we could do this again, " said Vanessa.

"Don't think we're friends maiden," Yagami reminded her.

"Still grumpy eh. You're one difficult cookie you know. And you Yamazaki, you're one crazy dude," Vanessa smiled.

"Your one tough chick," Yamazaki said.

"So long Yagami," Vanessa stated as she slowly departed from the three. Unbeknowing to Iori, Yamazaki's eyes burned with renwewed vgior.

"Why are you still here," Yagami questioned.

"Don't play dumb, I want my pay," answered Yamazaki.

"And you didn't fulfill your end of the deal," added Eiji. "Those Kyokugenryu Karate warriors are still breatheing on this earth."

"It seems that me and you have been had," Yamazaki stated.

"Only this time Yagami, you're not getting away. This time, I will avenge myself from last time. This time, you won't sneak attack me because I won't allow to breathe after I'm done with you."

"Hmph so both of you want to die," asked Iori as he ignited his purple flames. "Find then, perish!"

Kisaragi and Yamazaki charged at Iori with malicous intent as Yagami launched a flame toward their direction.

Inside a underground sewer of sorts with was lit up with lights that were placed on the wall, so they could see. In addition to that was a pipe that water was flowing out of it sticking out of the side. the Japan Team was already on the platform, awaiting their opponents. Alongside them was a fairly attractive bloned haired women in a business suit.

"You think they could pick a better place for the finals," Benimaru added as he attempted to block out the unpleasant smell of dirty water.

"Well this is the KOF so what can you expect," Kyo later added. "Besides, we have won the last three tournaments so I'm not worried."

"Look, there are our opponents," Goro pointed out as K' led his team through a tunnel and onto the platform.

"Yuck," said Kula as she smelled the sewer water.

"You," muttered K' as he pointed directly at Kyo.

"Me what," stated a confused Kyo.

"I've been waiting for this moment since the day I became free. I won't accept nothing less but victory over you Kyo."

"Listen, I don't know what the hell you're talking about buddy, but if you think you're going to defeat me you're gravely mistaken. But you intrigue me with your flames. However your flames are no match when pitted against a Kusanagi. My flames are truely supreme!"

"A history of 1800 years, eh? Find yourself an antique shop," K' shouted. "After I'm done with you and your little friends, you'll be praying that I won't finish you off.

"You know, you've already got me pissed off," Kyo said creating a flame in his right palm.

"Hmph, you can't defat me Kyo for I am superior than you are. I'm not afraid of your status in this tornament and I don't even give a damn about winning it, I just want to defeat you!"

"So," Benimaru interrupted," your four have never been in any fighting tournament that I've heard of. Just exactly who are you clowns?"

"None of your business," Lin stated coldy. Meanwhile, Maxima proceeded to scan the fighting data of the Japan Team.

"Just as I expected," he told K'," this team's fighting data is very impressive. Especially Kyo, the last thing I've never scaned someone's fighting data as high as he's. He's truely the real deal.".

"So are you saying that his stats rivals mine," whispered K'.

"Don't underestimate him, or the others. That Beniumaru guy is pretty impressive too and that big guy is a famous Judo champion. "

"What about that goofy looking kid in the blue."

"His stats are lower than the rest, so he's just a lightweight. He's name is Shingo Yabuki and apparently, he is Kyo's "protege". He entered the last tournament by himself so the kid has guts K'. I'll give him that"

"So that guy can wields flames," asked Kula suddenly. "I hates flames."

"Well you don't have to worry your little head cause I'll handle Kyo," proclaimed K' with an arrogant tone. "Hey you losers, do you want to forefit because you guys get hurt?,"

"Never you jerk," Shingo proclaimed. "If you got a pork with Kusanagi-san, you have a pork with me!"

"What's this," K' responded, "the famous Kyo Kusanagi has a little number one fan. Listen here chump, you aren't on my level so quit now and save yous ass from further embrassment."

"I don't like your tone," Benimaru tightend up his right fist. "Just because you four are this hugely overhyped new team on the past doesn't mean you can defeat us; Japan's Finest and mainly the handsome devil Benimaru Nikaido!"

"The Japan Team's, talking about dreading the past. You four need to been put to rest and I'm that guy. I don't need a team to destroy each and everyone of you chumps."

"You sure talk a lot for a rookie," observed Goro who broke his silence.

"Are you done talking," Lin coldy stated toward K'.

"What the hell did you say to me?"

"You heard me."

"Enough of this bullshit," K' stated while engulfing his right hand with his flame. Lin's eyes glazed brightly as he prepared to attack K'. Suddenly, Maxima grabbed Lin's hand while Kula created her Ice Coffin to trap K' instead, thus ending the fight.

"So you guys wait til the final match to fight," Maxima began. "Knock it off."

"OK enough," the women interrupted. "This is the finals of the King of Fighters 1999; the Japan Team Vs the Hero Team. Now you all now the rules so I won't repeat them to you. The winner of this match will be declared the winners of this tournament and will proceed to fight the sponser of the tournament. Now without further ado, please select your first two fighters.

Lin and Daimon soon step forward on the platform soonafter.

Round 1: Goro Daimon Vs Lin: Fight!

Lin suddenly decomposes and appears in front of an off guard Goro. Lin strikes first with a sharp kick to Goro's mid-section. However, the Judo champion quickly phased off the attack and tried to grapple the Hizoku clan member. Lin quickly stepped back and avoided a tackle and then launched a kick close to the face of Goro. Goro manages to grabs Lin's leg, but once again, Lin decompsed and reappeared behind him and planted a kick to Goro's back. The Japanese Judo Champion stumbled forward as Lin responded with a Benpatsuken then juggled with a combination of fast strikes and faster kicks that sends the big men crashing down.

"One blink and you're miss this guy," Shingo commented. "Come on Daimon-san."

Lin suddenly charged full speed and launched another combination of strikes that landed on the body. However, Daimon managed to catch Lin's right arm and threw him down with force. Goro was not done yet and slam him down again and then finshed with a T-Bone Suplex that sent Lin down. Lin quickly reaches a vertical base and his right hand turns blood red as his eyes turn the same color.

"What the hell is up with his eyes," muttered Kyo as he had never seen a fighter quite like Lin.

The Hizoku member soon charged at an even faster rate so Daimon swiftly set his feet and slowly studied Lin's movement. Once he managed to catch Lin in a position he felt comforable, he soon tried to grapple the cold-blooded killer. To his surprise, the Hizkou warrior easily caculated that attempt and quickly launched a series of kicks to the torso that staggered the big man down. Lin suddenly leaped onto the air and launched a flying kick.

"Big mistake," Goro quickly stated as he grappled Lin's foot and threw him down. Goro was far from finished as he soon began his infamous Heavene to Hell sequence. First came another T-Bone Suplex, followed by a hard body slam. Daimon prepared for the finish, but at the last second, Lin managed to escape by decomping himself and reappeared abover Daimon and planted him with a flying kick. With the big man staggering further, Lin quickly launched his deadly Thousand Hand Hacker. As he continued with the series of combos, Lin decided to end Daimon off with a nice punch to the chin that sent the big man flying and down for the count.

"Winner!"

Lin kept his cool as it was Benimaru's turn to step up.

"Let's go," Benimaru smirked.

Round 2: Fight!

Lin immediately tried to go for another Thousand Hand Hacker, however, Benimaru blocked all of the strikes. The flashy Japanese-American grabbed Lin and hit an overhead suplex that planted Lin on the platform. Lin soon decompsed from the ground but Benimaru chose to follow Lin. As Lin reappeared, Benimaru was there to introduce him to his right hand. His punch connected, but Lin quickly hit a nice quick three kick combo that sent Benimaru to the ground. The Hizoku warrior followed suit with the exact same move but this time added a mini version of the Thousand Hand Hacker. Benimaru felt like his body was being assaulted by a hoard of men stomping him to the ground. Nikaido quickly stayed on one need and tried to build a plan.

"OK," he thought, "he's fast and he's combos are faster. But, let's see how fast his speed is when it meets lighting."

"Now you die for your arroganace," shouted Lin as his hand turned red once again and attempted the Steel Samba. His attack only led to Benimaru striking him with lighting. Lin was frozen for a spilt second, but that's all Benimaru needed as he followed up with a Bounce-Back Tri-Level Kick which was awesomely followed with a Thunderball Thurst. That small outburst of skill and technique managed to have Lin onto his knees. Lin however managed to regain his control of the match by landing prescise attacks to Benimaru's ribs. The young model suddenly staggers in pain before Lin unleashed another kicking combination that sent Benimaru to the ground. The Hizoku member continues to put the pressure on his opponents by attemtping a Thousand Hand Hacker, however, Benimaru managed to ctach his hand and then position his hands on top of Lin's head.

"Electrigger," he screamed as the massive amount of electricity surged through Lin's body. Benimaru used every dose of his power to put Lin down or at least he thought he did. Benimaru was feeling pretty light headed after the massive move as Lin slowly managed to reach a vertical base. He was clearly wore down from the attack. Lin soon prepared as if he was going to go for the kill as his eyes turned red once again. However, Benimaru had other plans.

"Good bye chump," Benimaru commented as he summoned Shingo from behind and nailed Lin in the shoulder with a Shingo Kick and Benimaru finished with a Heaven Blast Flash which ended the match.

"Winner!"

Round 3: Maxima Vs Benimaru

Benimaru was clearly feeling the effects from the last fight so Maxima didn't have to worry about the speed of Benimaru. Being older than Benimaru by a good five years, Maxima's style is that of a seasoned veteran; he doesn't rush his attacks even though Benimaru's current state. Guessing that Maxima was slowly formatting a gameplay, it's Benimaru who strikes first with a barrage of kicks that are all negated by the bury cyborg. Maxima soon catches Benimaru's right leg and slams him to the ground. Slowly making his way to his feet, Maxima takes advanced with a powerful M4 Kata Maxima Cannon that sent Benimaru crashing to the barricade. Maxima soon proceeded to do a quick scan on his opponent before attempting another strike. Maxima doesn't let Benimaru get a vertical base and instead throwing him to the ground with a violrnt thud.

"Shingo," he called as the plucky high schooler jumped in front of a fallen Benimaru.

"SHINGO KICK!," he yelled. However, Maxima was able to catch him and execute his Maxima Scramble which sent Shingo flying. This allowed Benimaru to reach his feet and heal his previous wounds. Maxima once again decided to wait for the Japanese-American blonde to make even the slightest mistake that way he could take advantage.

So Benimaru soon charged at the cyborg with full force and eventually lands a kick that staggers the big man. However, the big man manages to block Benimaru's kicks using his forearms. Maxima goes for another M4 Kata Maxima Cannon but Benimaru sidesteps and lands trips the big man off his feet. Maxima goes down, but quickly gets back up.

"You're too slow," Benimaru taunted as Maxima did a quick scan on Benimaru. His next move however stuns Benimaru as Maxima uses his M-19 Blitz Cannon which misses its mark.

"Got you now," stated Benimaru who reappered from behind Maxima and perfectly timed his punch. However, given Maxima superhuman reflexes, he was able to block the attempt. Benimaru quick again attempts a desperate Raikou Ken(DM) which actually connects and leaves MAxima temporary stunned. From there, Benimaru quickly juggles his infamous move with another powerful move in his skillset: Gen'ei Hurricane. Both combined moves sent Maxima down and forcing him to make some tweaks in his techonology.

"Now you got him," Kyo cheered on.

"Oh no," cried Kula who was watching. Maxima however regains to his feet and soon continues to tweak and readjust his system.

_"Damnit, he actually caused some techinal malfuctions to my system," he thought. "But, after this quick tweak, I should be able to finish him off."_

"What the hell are you doing Benimaru," Kyo instructed. "You're letting him actually heal himself with whatever the hell type of techinal stuff he has."

"Oh shut it Kyo, I know what I'm doing," he responded. "Trust me, he's on his last leg. I can sense it."

Benimaru soon decided that he would end the fight at that moment and prepare charging yet another Raikou Ken.

"Kula," Maxima calmy called as Kula suddenly stopped Benimaru's attack with a Ice Coffin. The Coffin broke and Benimaru found himself free falling. Maxima soon crouches in prepariton for a move. He soon disappeared within seconds and reappered by steeping on a fallen Benimaru.

"Bunker Buster," he stated after executing the move and seeing Benimaru down for the count.

"Winner!"

"OK K', my system is kinda of fried so how about you take over from here," Maxima offered. K' knew exactly what Maxima was planning. He knew Maxima's system was just fine and he just quit in order for K' to get his fight with Kyo.

"Whatever you big idot," K' gruffly stated as he stood right across from the man whom DNA flows through his blood.

"Are you ready," Kyo said with a cocky grin.

"Bring it on!"

Final Round: Kyo Kusanagi Vs K'

Both men charged with full force. Both of their knuckles touch each other as both men reach a slatemate. K' quickly grabs Kyo by the arm, but Kyo easily breaks free and attempts a punch. K' dogdes the punch and throws a kick for good measure. The Kusanagi heir counted and comes close to landing the first blow. However, K's quickly rolls out of the way.

Both men paced back, sizing each other up for something. K' quickly launches a right hook which misses its mark. The scion of the Kusanagi flame quickly counters with a twisting kick that conncets to K's mid section. K' stumbles back while Kyo attempts another kick, this time, a straight forward kick to the head which misses. K' quickly throws a flame toward Kyo which Kyo dodges and later charges right at Kyo. K' fakes a kick to the face and instead connects with a punch to Kyo's midsection. K' then tosses Kyo to the ground and attempts a Crow Bites. Once again the move missed and Kyo landed a right hook to K's face which sent him to the ground. K' simply stays on the ground. recovering and possible planning a move.

"Are you done already," taunted Kyo. K' quickly gritted his teeth and reached a vertical base.

"Watch out because here I come!"

K' quickly dashes toward Kyo and lands a punch to the chin, followed by a kick to the chest which sent Kyo backwards. Kyo blocks a punch, but feels the effects of a Crow Bites. K' throws another fire projectile and it actually hits Kyo, sending him to the ground.

"Get up so I can finish this," K' said with confidence. Kyo quickly reaches his feet but doesn't notice that K' has traslocated behind him.

"You're mine," he shouted as he hit K' with his Minute Spike kick that sent Kyo to the ground.

"Yes," cheered Kula.

"Like I said, my flames rage hotter than yours," proclaimed Kyo. "You might as well give up now because there is no chance you're defeating me!"

"Are you sure about that," questioned Kyo while he was still laying on his back. "It takes a lot more than fancy moves to defeat me." He quickly dusted himself off and got in his fighting stance.

"Besides, your moves are weak!"

"Say what?"

"You heard me, your moves are weak. If you think that will defeat me, you must not have that much confidence in your style!"

"That's enough. Let's see how cocky you are in about ten seconds!"

K' quickly charges ahead, tring to gain a reasonable angle on Kyo. But Kyo however dismissed any chance of that by hitting a R.E.D Kick that sent K' down instancly. However, while being on the ground, K' grabbed hold of Kyo's right ankle and swept him down. Both men reach to a vertical base at the same time and it was Kyo who executed a perfect Fire Ball Uppercut which was followed with a 128 Masticate and then finishing with a 125 Rapids of Rage. K' is sent crashing into the ground, but quickly reaches his feet, clearly tired from the battle.

"Blackout," said k' who appeared behind Kyo,

"Not this time," Kyo said while executing a New Wave Smash.

"Here I go," he said as he finished by hitting his Way of 182 DM which saw his flamed immoblized K' before sending him to the ground. K' seemed down for the count and Kyo looked tired and a little bruised.

"Is he done," Shingo asked.

"I will never lose," K' said as he slowly reached a vertical base and immediately commecing into his fighting stance.

"Bring it Kyo because you need to kill me in order to win!"

"You never quit do you? Oh well, time to end this!"

Both men dash toward each other and touch knuckles as both men attempt right hooks. K' quickly connects with a Trigger: Second Shell. As Kyo floated in the air, K' pounced.

"Heaven's Drive," he shouted as he landed three powerful Crow Bites and sent Kyo to the gounr hard.

"Good work K'," said Maxima as Lin stood emotionless.

"Get up Kusanagi-san," encouraged Shingo who was getting a little nervous.

Kyo struggled to reach his feet but the scion eventually does.

"Looks like we are evenly matched," he acknowleged.

"Time for one more blow," K' said as he created a flame within his right palm.

"There will be only one man standing after this," Kyo said as he got into the stance which he executes his legendary Seprent Wave.

"Prepare yourself rookie!"

"Bring it Kyo!"

K' dashes within a blink of an eye and attempted his Heat Drive while Kyo unleashed the Sepren Wave. Both flames collide, causing a huge explosion. The smoke prevented anyone from seeing who got the worst of the blow.

"What the hell just happened," said Benimaru.

When the smoke cleared, there was one barely standing and the other was clearly down for the count.

"Is that K'," wondered Kula.

"That's got to be Kyo, no doubt about it," Shingo said.  
_

Been a while but thank God this chapter is over. Hopefully, K' Vs Kyo was epic in your eyes.

The earlier segement was the Yagami team's ending.

Next Chapter: Last Chapter! Who will emerge as the winner? Who will advance and the mystery sponser is finally revealed!


	7. Emerging Questions, Unknown Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own the KOF characters or anything related. I do own the OCs in the story however. Last chapter so I hope you like it.

Chapter 7: Emerging Questions

"I can't tell who that is standing up but I know it's Kyo," said Benimaru. Maxima quickly ran a scan to see clearer through the big commotion. He kept scanning, searching for some type of way to see. After one minute of scanning fighting data, the big cyborg grew a wide grin.

"Why are you smiling," asked Kula as Maxima continued to grin. He didn't answer the question and instead pointed toward the man standing up. That man slowly emerged through the smoke and that man wore an all too familiar red glove carefully fitted on his right hand. From that moment, everyone knew the outcome of the battle.

Yeah that's good ol' K' for you," smiled Maxima as K' panted.

"We have a winner," the women announced. "The winner of this battle is K' and with this victory the Hero Team are now the 1999 King of Fighters champions! Congrats!"

"Yes," screamed Kula as she celebrated with joy. Lin however remained emotionless as if the win meant nothing to him.

"Yeah we won," K' began, "so what's next?"

"I was getting to that. Your four have a special arranged meeting with the sponsor so follow me this way please."

"So we are going to 'meet' the sponser huh," K' said with a reckless grin. "I can't wait to meet this 'sponser' man for myself.

The women led the Hero Team to a tunnel and quickly jumped on another platform that descended lower. Meanwhile, the Japan were trying to see if Kyo had any serious injuries.

"Kusanagi-san," shouted Shingo," you gotta get up. Oh this isn't good."

"Take a pill Shingo," Kyo weakly stated," I'm fine. This isn't the first time I've been defeated." He slowly picked himself up from the ground and surveyed the scene.

"Where are they," he asked.

Benimaru answered," they woman took them to a tunnel. Apparently she is currently taking them to fight the sponsor of this whole tournament."

"But which tunnel. This place is like a damn maze! We could very well be lost inside this crap!"

"Calm down guys," the older Goro instructed everyone," now we got here so we have to follow that way out of here." Kyo however grew a grin.

"How are we going to get out of here," questioned Shingo.

"Who said we wanted to leave so early," Kyo chimed. "I've searched high and low looking for clues on who is NESTS and this is the closet I've ever been. I might never ever get this close to them again. This mysterious 'sponser' may have the answers to the questions that run through my mind. I want to see this guy all for myself!"

"Yeah this 'sponser' does have my interest peaked," Benaimaru added. "Besides, knowing this tournament, it's probably some guy with an ideal to rule the world and then later reveal that he has used this tournament for his scheme for world domination. Can't count how many things that has happened."

"OK then," Daimon interrupted," we got to find a way through this. So le's take the way the other team took."

The four quickly searched for a way through the tunnels and unbeknowist to them, Leona of the Ikari Warriors slowly followed them.

"Ralf, Clark," Leona carefully and quietly whispered, "we have located the Japan Team. We are currently surveillancing them in hopes of finding the main headquarters."

"This is Ralf," he answered," I'm currently underground surrounded by these high tech computers and stuff. It's dark in here so I can't really see much but the only thing I can see is something that looks like a machine currently running.

"That's probably the Trigger Data Commander told us about. Stay low, I believe there are Kyo clones in certain areas of the place.

"Understand."

"Commander this is Whip," she said. "I'm located something strange by the laboratory."

"Go ahead."

"Well, all of the Kyo clones seem to appear different from each other. From the different colors of their attire to the different colored headbands. Plus, I saw some walking to an elevator apparently heading down to the fourth floor." Leona quickly looked at a sign that read 'Floor Four'

"Ok then, I want you to follow them."

"Bu ma'am, if they detect me, they will easily dispatched-"

"That won't happen," she assured. "Besides, this is what you signed for when you joined our organization. You must be focused for situations like this."

"But-"

"That's an order," she firmly stated.

"Yes ma'am," Whip ended.

Leona quickly hid behind some boxes and waited. Soon, four Kyo clones stepped out of the elevator, surveying the scene. Leona carefully observed the mannerisms of the clones, trying to conceal her identity. The clones soon departed and headed toward a set of stairs that were alongside the elevator. Leona carefully followed them as they descended down the stairs to the basement. The basement was then followed by an elevator them led downward. Leona used her stealth tactics to follow minutes later.

"Commander," she whispered on her walkie-talkie," I've just seen some clones apparently on their way down this place. I suspect that this sponsor's headquarters lay underground although I'm not sure how steep it is.

"Follow them," Heidren answered," Clark has informed me that he is around some vector entitled 70599 and according to him, that's where the sponsor is at."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, the Hero Team found themselves about eighty feet underground from the site of their last battle.

"Where in the hell are you taking us," asked K' who was clearly irritated by the constant walking.

The women quickly answered, "We are almost there so prepare yourselves.

They got off another platform and found themselves in front of a door that was entitled 70599.

"70599," Kula said in confusion.

"Yup, this is the site of your final battle with the sponsor of this tournament. Well, let's go."

She slowly opened the door that revealed a room seemingly made of nothing but machinery. The floor consisted of a design which looked more like a circuit board than a pattern, and it lit up every so often with red lights that seemed to move across the floor. In fact, there were red lights almost all over the room, flashing and blinking along with the various devices. Standing in the middle of the room was a blond haired man sporting an all black attire which included a black trenchcoat.

"Krizalid, I brought the winning team over here to start the final battle," she stated.

"Good work Anna," he stated. He finally revealed his face from the darkness.

"Welcome to the final match in the 1999 King of Fighters Tournament," he began." I am Krizalid, the sponsor of this tournament as since you four are the winning team, you will now face me."

"Whoa, this guy's data is off the charts, Maxima whipsered to k'. This guy gives a sensation of power and a vibe of evil inside him. He's nothing I've ever scanned before."

Krizalid smirked slightly after. As everyone remained silent, it was the soft spoken Lin who spoke up first.

"Where is Ron," he demanded with a firm tone. Krizalid just laughed evilly before a spotlight shined on him.

"I wouldn't worry about Ron if I was you," he stated.

"So you're our final opponent…If that's the case, why don't you stop talking and let's fight!"

"Don't get reckless K'," Maxima reminded him.

"I don't need no help to take this guy. Give me five minutes and this will be all over with!"

Krizalid just laughed," don't hold back because I won't!"

A good ways from Site 70599, the Japan were being forced into a confrontation with the two Kyos that had mysteriously appeared. Once again, it seemed that they needed to come up with some kind of plan. Luckily, Kyo managed to conjure up one really quick.

"Listen, let me handle this one," he started. "I'll catch up with you guys later but now, try to find the sponsor's hideout."

"I don't know Kusanagi-san, a concernced Shingo stated, who's knows how many clones are in this area let alone in this place. You will get killed if you fight by yourself."

"I actually agree with the kid, chimed in Benimaru, there is no way you can take on these clones by yourselves. Who knows how dangerous they are."

"I understand your concerns but I need to do this alone. Trust on this one ok?"

"Fine," Daimon spoke up," handle your business here. You better catch up with us."

The three left as Kyo launched an attack to the Kyo clones in the orange attire.

For a big boss, you're pretty amateur!"

K' looked down on Krizalid who was was collecting himself. Their fight was a bit long, both men were going back and forth in terms of attacks but it seems that K' is slowly swinging the fight toward his direction.

"So was this some kind of joke? Or are you just the side dish?" K' said smugly as he crossed his arms.

"Of course not. This is only the beginning." He suddenly asked. "Anna, is it done yet?"

"Yes, sir. The battle data has been completely downloaded into your system." Anna checked the information that showed in her phone. "There's nothing abnormal as far as I can tell. You are now able to continue with the plan"

"Battle data? Downloads? What is he talking about?" Kula asked Maxima.

"It's nothing good," said Maxima. Lin remained silent as usual.

"I think now is the time to explain what's going on." Krizalid stood to his full height. "My name is Krizalid, my associate, Anna and I, have been using your battle data in order to activate our brand-new weapons and technology."

K' and his team looked at him with looks of confusion on their faces.

"What's going on?" Maxima questioned. "I thought this was just a test of our abilities."

"And it was. But it was also a ruse to gather up data on some of the strongest fighters in the world and see who was worthy enough to participate in our plan. And judging by our current situation, I would say I did a pretty damn good job of doing both."

"What the hell does that mean," said an angered and confused K'.

"Well, if you give me the opportunity, I shall enlighten you." A monitor with a map of the world suddenly appeared behind him. "During our last battle, my special suit downloaded the data into the machines which surround you currently. They also downloaded data from the match you had earlier, so it has more than enough for us to use."

"Use for what?"

"To go to our new weapons, as I said before. But as you will see, we have 'unqiue' weapons." The screen behind him suddenly went to a camera image inside one of the many helicopters that was stationed all around the world. Sitting in rows on either side of the room were men wearing dark combat gear alongside NESTS bounty hunters Savreck Mack  
and Karl Nills . The men however looked almost identical to Kyo Kusanagi.

"How many clones did you manage to even produce," said Maxima who was in awe.

"Enough to take over the world!"

Meanwhile, Whip had managed to run into Clark and Ralf. Even though they knew how to get in the tunnels, they didn't really have the greatest grasp of how to actually get to Point 70599. Every tunnel looked almost exactly like the last one, and that led them to back track constantly, running (literally) into dead ends, and seemingly passing by the same place over and over and over….

"How in the hell are we going to find this place," Ralf said in frustration.

"I don't know, this place is like a damn maze," Clark chimed in.

"We have to make a plan that way we don't continue to run in circles," Whip stated displaying her inner "Leona" if you will.

"Are those actual clones" Kula stated in amazement.

"Indeed it is young girl, Krizalid interrupted. Now you all must be wondering how we are able to produce such one of a kind clones. The reason why is our technology. We have the power to accomplish things that most scientists and companies can only dream of. Most of the data we gathered is based on Kyo's participation in '97 tournament that Kagura woman sponsored two years ago, right up till that 'incident' at the finals where he supposedly 'disappeared'. The information we got from that would have been more than enough to work with, but soon after that, we happened to come across the unconscious form him and that Yagami guy. He however turned out to be a total failure but Kyo's DNA was the complete opposite." The monitor changed back to the world map, parts of it marked with red dots. "You see those dots on the screen? Each one represents a unit of clones placed in a major city. We have them scattered all over the world, waiting for our signal."

"Signal? What are they supposed to be doing," asked K'.

"They will help us seize those cities, overpowering any defenses and allowing our organization to take over with relative ease."

"Is that the reason for this tournament?" "To use us for your evil scheme?"

"Heh heh heh…it was a lure, just like all of the other tournaments were. But more importantly it was a way to gather some of the best fighters in the world to determine who was strong enough to help us accomplish our goals. I knew that you were going to go far, but you exceeded even my expectations. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from my own clones."

For the first time in the whole tournament, K' looked genuinely shocked. "WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAY?"

"What? You don't think so? Well now, tell me this….do you remember anything about your past? Your parents? Your friends? Your childhood? Anything?" The frustrated expression on the face of K' was all the response Krizalid needed. "You can't do, can you?"

"Shut your fucking mouth," K' said with angered. "I remember leaving in the rain with Kula; that's all. There is no way that I'm your clone."

"I thought so. You're a clone, just like you're two others friends(pointing directly toward Maxima and Kula). The only difference is that you're cloned from me, rather than Kyo Kusanagi. It's a rather tough pill to swallow, isn't it?"

"So you're the one who killed Rocky," Maxima asked.

"I said SHUT UP!" K' roared. It was enough to silence everyone else.

"I see that cocky demeanor from earlier has now disappeared, Krizalid smirked. Now it's time to activate the Trigger Data."

"Trigger Data?" Everyone else but Lin repeated.

"The 'Killer Instinct', as some may put it. That's the thing that will activate the clones, but it's important for another reason. The Kyo clones are perfect replications of the original. Their attacks, their mannerisms, even their speech is exactly like Kyo Kusanagi. They are basically better than the original version."

"GO TO HELL," screamed K'. Krizalid simply laughed.

Krizalid snapped his fingers, and the monitor turned off. The room slowly started to brighten as the machines that were active shut down and started to retract into the ground. What was revealed was a massive area filled with even bigger machines. Pipes and circuitry practically made up the walls, and there was a large space on the floor that was pulsing with light.

Slowly, something started to rise from the space. It was a large machine, with what seemed to be a round device in the middle of it, glowing with energy. It sat there for a few moments, before it abruptly shot out a beam of energy into the ceiling. The shockwave nearly knocked the fighters of their feet, but Krizalid stood firm.

"A little word of warning for you all…" He said casually. "I wouldn't get too confident because of what you did a few minutes ago. As I said, I only wanted battle data, so now, you'll be facing the 'real' me. And with that…."

The large coat that adorned him suddenly burst into flames, disintegrating and leaving him in a bodysuit; the one that he used to download the battle data…

"Your judgment day has arrived. Now, you die!"

Meanwhile, Kyo has successfully defeated the two Kyo clones and seems a little tired.

"Damn, those clones are actually tough but of course nothing beats the original Kusanagi flame," he stated. He then found a platform and descended further down the lair.

"Whoever you are, I'm coming for ya!"

"Typhoon Rage!"

K' was thrown into the wall by the sudden force generated from Krizalid's projectile attack. Slumping to the ground, he absentmindedly took note of everyone else's condition, which to put it mildly, wasn't very good.

Whereas Krizalid was somewhat weak in the first battle, he was absolutely unstoppable in the second one. He seemed to push away everyone's attacks with ease, preventing anyone from easily getting close to him. And even if they managed to do that, it took only a moment for Krizalid to push them back.

"What's wrong, ?"He taunted, "Have you realized that I'm the superior clone?" Krizalid knew that the revelation that K' was his clone was messing up his focus, which only made him easier to beat. Seeing him struggling to even land more than one hit on him was amusing. Despite that, however, he still hadn't gained enough data to activate the clones. That wasn't a big concern to him right now; he'll keep going as long as he had to as he enjoyed messing with K'.

"Come one K', fight!"

Suddenly, Krizalid turned around to see Maxima right behind him sizing him up for an attack.

"Too slow," Krizalid stated as he hit Maxima with a Typhon Rage that sent him and Kula to the nearest wall. Lin however charged with malicious intent. However, he easily grabbed Lin's right wrist and tossed him to the nearest wall.

"Face it, I'm unstoppable!"

"Says who," a familiar voice stated. That voice emerged from the darkness, it was Kyo Kusanagi.

"Hmm. If it isn't the legendary Scion of the Kusanagi Flame…" Krizalid mused. "I knew there was a chance you would be here. But there's nothing you can do as we already have your DNA."

Kyo just stared at Krizalid with intensity and soon ignited a flame from his right palm.

"Unlike yours, my flame is legit and rages hotter," he calmly stated. "You may have my DNA but you don't have the true power of the Kusanagi flame!"

"You want to test it out?"

"Let's go!"

Kyo charged at Krizalid, looking to hit his infamous Serpent Wave. But Krizalid's flame collided with Kyo's, causing a minor explosion. The smoke blocked both men's views, but Kyo continued to attack.

"You're not escaping," he stated as he actually hit Krizalid with his Fire Ball uppercut that engulfed him in flames before hitting the ground with a thud. K' slowly reached a vertical base in the corner as Maxima was rebooting his system and Kula was slowly recovering.

"So you guys serious think you're strength in numbers is good enough to stop me! Bring it on!"

It was K' who charged in first but was easily sent to the ground thanks to a Negative Anguish. It was Lin who then attacked by decomposed and then trying to suck Krizalid underground. The NESTS agent however quickly avoided the move and sent him to the ground with a Rising Dark Moon.

"If you won't attack than I will," he stated as he sent a Typhoon Rage toward Kyo's direction. The projectile hit Kyo flush and he juggled that with a Lethal Impact. All three was kneeling on the ground' completely winded from the battle.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me. Soon, the world with tremble to the knees of NESTS!"

While Krizalid was boasting, he was unaware of the attack that was coming.

"Diamond's Breath," Kula stated as her kiss immobilized Krizalid for a breif second. Maxima followed that attack.

"M-4 Vapor Cannon!" The powerful blow sent Krizalid to the wall and for the first time in a while, he was weaken.

"Everybody, he's vulnerable," Maxima scanned," finish him off now!"

K', Lin, Kyo soon sized up Krizalid who reached a vertical base. It was the assassin Lin who attacked, using his most deadly move, the Thousand Hand Hacker. Krizalid was propelled to the air.

"You're not getting off that easy," Kyo stated as he connected on his Way of 182 punch that eventually led to the final blow.

"Time to burn in hell," he said as his Heat Drive landed flush and soon, Krizalid was on the ground, defeated and barely alive."

"You're finished," K' said in an arrogant tone.

"Well at least that freak is done for," Kyo painted. Suddenly, the entire Ikari Warriors team alongside the three remaining members of the Japan Team accompanied the other fighters.

"Damn," Ralf started," we missed all of the action. Oh well, at least he's no longer a threat." For some reason, Whip could not stop staring at Krizalid's body.

"But this is not the end," observed Leona. He's just one of their stronger fighters, but no doubt will NESTS come back stronger and harder next time."

It doesn't matter to me," K' stated," one by one I will defeat them all."

"It looks like we're about to get some more guests." an ominous voice said, "Of course, I can't allow them to get any information about what we've been doing, so I have no choice but to initialize the self-destruct sequence."

"Well, it's not the first time this has happened." Benimaru muttered.

Soon, the building began to crumble and immediately, all of the fighters ran, trying to find a way out. However, Whip stayed back and sat toward the body of Krizalid, who was still coughing blood.

"Sister," he weakly stated.

"That's enough," she stated. "It's time you hear the truth. I am not your sister."

"You're speaking nonsense," Krizalid interrupted before letting out another bloody cough.

"If we are silbilings then do you remember our parents? Do you remember anything about the past? Do you even know your actual name?"

Krizalid just stood there in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"So if I'm not your brother, than that means,"

"Yes, K' is my brother. And he's not your clone, it's vice versa. NESTS programmed you to believe that K' was your clone when in reality, you were made to destroy K'."

"I've been deceived."

"We all have. But we are going to destroy them. Me, my team, and K' will end NESTS."

"If that makes you happy then I can die in peace instead of regret and confusion."

"I will missed you."

Krizalid suddenly became lifeless and Whip quickly departed and escaped the building minutes later.

Outside the building was the Ikari Warriors and the Japan Team along with the Hero Team. Heidren was also present along with his medical staff and two helicopters. However, Kyo was not with the Japan Team.

Kyo was close to the exist, but at the last second, he was held down by at least ten Kyo clones. Twenty seconds later...

BOOM!

An explosion erupted, burning the whole building to the ground!

9:30 P.M. Heidren and his staff have surveyed the scene of the now burned down site of the final battles. He then was approached by one of his staff.

"Sir, we have found this in the scene," the man displayed the same white jacket Kyo Kusanagi was wearing.

"Is that all?"

"We also found the body of Krizalid sir."

"Retrieve the body and bring it back to headquarters."

"Yes sir!"

Heidren then though to himself," _this is far from over_."

_

The story is finally done! My first story is finally completed. Feels good to get my first story underneath my belt. I wanna say thanks to my friend SeprentKing 707 and all that commented.

Instead of the ending from the original game, I useed this ending as a cliffhanger for further things happenings next tournament.

Is Kyo dead? You just have to find out.

The next story will be a side story concerning the new chracters that will be introduced in the next tournament. It will mostly be OC centered so that will come out pretty soon.

Thanks again and see ya next time!


End file.
